Zoe and Max together forever?
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Max had confessed his love to Zoe, they were now publicly together, but things just seemed to good to be true. Could everything actually be good for once? or was something awful about to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my Zax FanFic and it starts after the episode where Zoe and Max kiss in the ED, I'm hoping that it will develop into an exciting story. Thinking of having a flash back to the moment Max talks about as to why he is apologising to her. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Please R&amp;R. Lolly x**

It was the day after, Max had poured out his heart to Zoe at the end of their shift, and that they'd shared a passionate kiss in the reception area of Holby ED. Max woke up, and remembered the events of the day before. He lay in bed next to Zoe, smiling at her as he realised he no longer had to hide his affection for her in public. He could walk up behind her and hold her waist; he could walk into the ED with her, hand in hand and kiss her goodbye, till the end of the shift.

"Max, stop staring at me, whilst I'm trying to sleep," Max couldn't help but smile, he couldn't help but love her even when she was telling him off ,"Sorry, I couldn't help it! You just looked so beautiful, plus I couldn't believe you were actually quiet for once." He braced himself, as he knew that she would usually playfully hit him at such a comment, "You're lucky I'm still half asleep, otherwise you wouldn't still be smiling." Zoe rolled over and snuggled up to him, he placed his arm round her waist and kissed her neck.

"I love you Zoe," she rolled over, so she was facing him and smiled, "I love you Mr Walker." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face," I mean it you know." He paused and sighed, sitting up and starred out the window. "Max?" Zoe looked really concerned, she was now sitting up, he turned to her and held her hand," Zoe about before, I didn't mean what I said, when you left, I felt like I was losing half my heart, so when you came back and said it was still over, I was just too emotional. I couldn't handle it but I was the selfish one, I should have thought about how it would affect you. Thank you for forgiving me baby. The truth is Zoe, you're gorgeous, Smart, Funny, and I'm serious about us, I've fallen for you and I want everyone to know just how much, I want them to know that this isn't just a bit of fun and that it isn't a fling because right now, this feels like it's for keeps." Zoe was speechless, she didn't know what to say, and before she'd realised a tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Max starred, desperately searching for an answer. "No, I'm amazing, I have a gorgeous man, that loves me, who I don't even deserve, and things are just right for once," she pulled him close and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

*2 hours later*

Zoe parked her car, outside the ED, and smiled at Max, after touching up her lipstick, she took a deep breath. She opened the car door, "ready?" he smiled back and winked, "ready!"

**What did Max say to her before? How will Max and Zoe find being together publicly? What will people say? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll be updating soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I wanted to upload another and I thought that a more questionable ending was needed. You'll find out the answer to all the previous and current questions very soon. Please R&amp;R :) Lolly x**

Zoe and Max, walked into the ED hand in hand. As the reached the main reception Max stopped, and pulled Zoe close, sliding his arm around her waist and passionately kissing her, she responded by placing her arms round his neck and pulling him closer. When they finally broke apart, he gave her a cheeky grin and walked off. She knew he was up to something, it was pretty hard to miss, he was smirking and being extremely mysterious.

Zoe had a morning full of meetings and after that a mountain of paper work to tackle, she was surprised that no one had questioned her about her and Max. She was also shocked that all Connie had said was that there was a staff briefing at lunch. It was clear that Connie had witnessed the events, the day before and for Zoe waiting for the inevitable was far worse than facing any consequences.

It 12:50 and with 10 minutes until staff briefing Zoe decided to get a coffee, she thought she would need something to wake her up before 30 minutes sat listening to Connie go on about cost cuts and study plans or whatever it was she had practised in the mirror that morning. After getting her usual from Honey, she walked to the staffroom which is where the usual staff briefings occur, when she got there everyone was present and she was about to open the door when she spotted a post-it note, stuck to the glass. 'Change of Plans, head to the roof -MJ' Zoe hated surprises and this was definitely one she was unprepared for.

**What has Max got planned? Why is he still meeting her in secrecy? Are they going to confirm them as a couple to everyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

As she climbed the stairs to the roof, Zoe couldn't help but wonder why they were meeting in such a hidden space, after all they were now openly a couple. She pushed the door open, to see Max leaning against the wall; a cheeky grin spread on his face as he spotted her.

Zoe raised her eyebrows, holding up the posting it note, 'Care to explain?' she started to walk closer.

Max just laughed, and reached for her hand, before she had any time to question him further, he had pulled her into a tight embrace, and his lips were colliding with hers.

'Well I think you just answered my questions' Zoe joked.

'Oh no, that was just a greeting, this is the answer to your questions,' with that Max grabbed Zoe by the waist, and pulled her close. His hands placed on her lower back, arms tightly round her waist. Her arms now round his neck, pulling closer, increasing the intensity of their passion.

*Nearly 20 minutes later*

Zoe and Max's pagers went off, in sync, disturbing them. Zoe stood, smoothing down her dress and ran her hands trhough her hair, before picking up her pager, it was Connie.

'The briefing!' Cried Zoe, picking up her coat, and walking towards the door, when Max grabbed her arm

,'Before, I have to stand in a room and look at you, but not touch you for half an hour, I have something to say.'

'And that is?' Zoe said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice

'This,' Max kissed her one last time, 'I love you Zoe Hannah'

She couldn't help but smile, 'Well why wouldn't you,' she giggled.

Max smiled, and began to walk to the door

,'Mr Walker...' he turnt to face her ,' I love you too.'

She walked over to him and took his hand and then they both walked back into the ED ready for Staff briefing, and the other half of the shift.


	4. Chapter 4

So the Flashback Scene, will be an independent Chapter, and is coming soon!x RR please, suggestions welcome, Thank you for all your support, your reviews have all been so cute and they mean the world to me. I actually have included a suggestion by Katie, from OblivionOkay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Lolly xx

It was the end of a long shift for Zoe and she stood outside, lighting her cigarette, she closed her eyes and deeply inhaled, and just as she loosened her grip someone took it out of her hand. She was just about to protest when Max planted a kiss on her lips.

Max had a cheeky grin on his face, 'I have one more surprise for you today'

'Well I hope it doesn't include having Sex in another cupboard, now that we're an open couple, I expect master suites and king size beds,' Zoe commented

'Well I can't promise that but Robyn and Lofty are out tonight, so we have the house to ourselves.' Max entwined his hand with Zoe's.

'Quiet night in then?' asked Zoe

'Film, Wine, Takeaway?' Max replied

'Sure'

When they got back, Max made Zoe wait in the car, she wasn't too impressed by this but she had emails, to reply too, so sat on her phone.

Around 10 minutes later Max returned, he knocked on the car window, and Zoe got out of the car to join him, as they walked back towards the house, Max stood behind Zoe and covered her eyes.

'MAX!' she squealed

'I said I had a surprise!' Max said trying to hide the fact he was laughing.

'Max, I need to see, I don't want to fall over!

'Don't worry I've got you baby' Max guided her into the house and shut the front door.

He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, 'and open,' Zoe gasped, before a wide smile appeared on her face.

In front of her was, a gorgeous set up. A golden cloth lay over the coffee table, on one side of which was a array of pillows. Scattered around the room and on the table were multiple candles. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, and the TV, was paused on the beginning of 'Dirty Dancing' one of Zoe's favourite films.

'Max it's so, it's just, it's... perfect,' Zoe was honestly lost for words, a rare occasion for her

'Well it was worth it then, and it's not perfect, there's only one thing in this house that's perfect, and that's you!'

'Oh stop it!'

How will there evening go? Is that the end of surprises? And will Connie eventually say about their relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

It's the Flashback guys! So this chapter is obviously a flashback and is all for Zoe's point of view. If you enjoy them from one persons perspective let me know and I'll definitely do more chapters like this. Suggestions Welcome, your reviews mean the world to me, Thank you so much xx Lolly xx

Zoe's Flashback:

I've been back for two weeks, I left to find the real Zoe Hanna, the one who has a life outside of work.

Deep down I think I also left because of a man. I'm ashamed to admit that but, it started as a casual fling, a bit of fun. I was flattered that me, a 37 year old woman, could be desirable to a young, attractive guy. The truth is I knew things were beginning to get serious, and I couldn't deal with being rejected or excuses of why things were ending.

I ran, stupid thing to do, but I did. I've always been scared of commitment, after putting myself out there, sharing my feelings too many times; each ending in heartache and weeks of crying myself to sleep. People think I'm strong and independent but it's all a front, I had to keep it up, but I couldn't and that's why I left.

Today started as any other day.

I woke up got ready for work, drove in and parked my car. I walked into the ED, put my stuff in my office, got my cigarettes and headed to my usual spot.

But today he was too, standing there, leaning against the wall. That same young, attractive guy, that deep down I knew I loved.

'Hi?' I said, trying to free the awkwardness of the situation.

He looked at me before gazing into the distance, he sighed, no actual response to my greeting. He looked so sad, it killed me to see him in such a state. That's when I thought what have you got to lose, except him? And if you don't just say it, you will lose him. The moment happened and before I knew it...

'Look max I've been thinking...'

'Zoe, don't!'

'I shouldn't of left like that, but I just had to get out, because, because I, well I..'

'Look, you left, I stayed, you broke my heart, I fell for you! Real bad. You just left, you thought about you, only you! What about me? What if I needed you here?'

'Max that's not fair, I left because I couldn't bare the thought of scaring you off, or getting too involved or,' I paused, 'or losing you.'

'Well how did that work out for you?' His voice became harsh, and sarcastic.

'I...'

'You know what, everything you were so scared of doing, and you left to avoid you've achieved! You did lose me, not because it was too much. Because you were a self centred, coward, and I don't even think you cared, you took my heart, and you didn't break it in half, you smashed into a thousand pieces.'

Tears were streaming down my face, 'but Max, I lo...'

'Zoe, I can't keep playing these games.' He sighed and sunk down, now sitting on the floor.

I sat down distraught, tears streaming, from my eyes, barely able to breath. I'd ruined everything, the one thing I wanted, that I needed in my life! I'd gone and mucked it up!

Max wiped my tears and sat in front of me, 'Zoe, I can't ever stop, lo...'

I held my finger up to his lips, 'Max you just made it pretty clear, that I'm a cow, don't punish yourself by enduring that. Get out while you can, I'll deal with it, I already ruined my mascara, I've already tortured myself about this, already cried myself to sleep. A little while longer won't kill me.'

'How can you be so selfish?'

With that Max stood up and walked away, I just wanted to scream after him, 'I love you Mr walker' but I didn't have the courage, he'd made his feelings pretty clear.

I wiped the mascara from my eyes and snuck into the ED, heading straight for the ladies, locking myself into the cubicle; I sat there, trying to compose myself. I loved him so much, and he'd never know. That's the worst thing, what could have been, might never be now. That feeling hurt, more than anything I'd ever known.

Can Zoe really forget all the things he said? Was this all? And was this even what he was apologising for?


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is just to mak the flashback link in. I couldn't bare leaving Zoe&amp;Max in a bad way, so for now everything is sorted again! I hope you like the way I've done this. Please review, suggestions welcome :) Lolly xx **

Zoe lay there, replaying everything that he'd said that day. Thinking about whether she was in the wrong, or whether he was right. A tear slid down her cheek, she loved Max so much and she really had just left him. She didn't think of him, and now she regretted that.

'Morning Beautiful' mumbled Max, before he opened his eyes.

'Morni...' Zoe trembled, she couldn't contain the sadness, she tried to wipe away any tears that were escaping.

'Baby what's wrong?' Max sounded so concerned. He propped himself up on one arm; the other resting on Zoe's face, wiping away any tears that were still falling.

'I'm so sorry Max' Zoe sat up

'Don't be silly, everyone gets emotional it's completely norm...'

'No! I'm so sorry I left you,' she sighed, 'you were right I was selfish, I didn't think about you'

'Zoe, please don't apologise. I'm the one that needs to,'

'No you were right. Honestly it hurt so much to hear you say those things about me. To think you actually hated me...'

'I could never hate you, baby'

'But I was a cow.' she sighed, and lost eye contact.

Max sat up and looked down at her, 'you needed space, I should have respected that. I had no right to say what I did and I'm so sorry. I love you Zo! And I never ever want to lose you again.'

'I love you too Mr Walker,'

Max lowered his head and kissed Zoe gently and she pulled him closer, increasing the intensity.

'Thank you, for last night. It was amazing, you shouldn't have gone to such an effort. Honestly I would have been happy just lying on the sofa with you, a bottle of wine and a take away.' Zoe joked

'Oh I'm sorry I ruined your plan then,' Max pretended to be offended.

'Hang on I didn't say that!' Protested Zoe.

'I suppose not. But it took a lot of preparation I think I need a bigger payment.'

Zoe rolled over, so she was on top of him, 'is that so!?' She smiled. Lowering her head, she kissed him passionately.

'Its a good job we're not working today, you have a lot of thanking to do!' Max stated

'Oh really...' Zoe was about to further comment, but Max pulled Zoe down, and kissed her.

**Can Zoe keep it together? Are things finally sorted? What will Connie say about the relationship?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is just good old ZAX fluff. So I hope you enjoy it anyway, I just wanted to show that they were good again and that they were completely loved up again. Also who doesn't love writing about them two having cute days together? Please and review, it means so much xx Love Lolly xx **

_11:20_

'Oi keep you hands to yourself! I'm trying to make breakfast'

A few hours had passed, since they had completely made up and since Zoe had thanked Max for the date night. Since then Zoe had gotten up, showered and done her hair and makeup. She was wearing one of her body-con dresses and Max was in jeans and a T-shirt.

'If you didn't wear such tight dresses, I wouldn't have an issue'

'Oh, I see! So maybe I should stop wearing them then.'

'Oh please don't' sulked Max ,'I love them on you. They just show of your perfect everything!'

'And wow you've just won the award for biggest flatter'

'I'm not lying!,' he protested as he pulled her close by the waist and grabbed her bum ,'Yeah, this dress isn't lying either' Max said winking at her.

'Mr Walker!'

'Yes Dr Hanna?' Max joked

'I am cooking, so please contain yourself or remove yourself from the kitchen'

'Where's the fun in that?' Max laughed.

'Max!' She squealed as he grabbed her, brushing his lips against hers.

'Oh one thing...'

'What now Max?'

'I'm pretty sure that 11:30 is too late to still call it breakfast'

'Oh shut up you!' She said pulling him close into a deep and passionate kiss.

**What will they get up to on their day off? Are you guys enjoying Zax scenes?**


	8. Chapter 8

Continuation of Max&amp;Zoe's day off...

12:25

After breakfast, Max suggested going out, but Zoe decided she didn't feel up to it. They were currently laying on the sofa trying to decide what to watch.

'Coronation Street Omnibus is on at 12:30.' Zoe commented, whilst looking through the TV times.

'Oh god no!' Joked Max as he imitated being shot in the head.

'Fine, how about... Oh how about we watch the premiere of The Fault In Our Stars?'

'Fine, as long as you promise not to cry' joked Max

'I am a strong, independent woman, and would not cry at a film, thank you!' Zoe sounded extremely defensive.

'Oh of course not' Max Sarcastically agreed.

Zoe lay on Max on the sofa for the duration of the premiere of The Fault In Our Stars.

'Zoe are you okay?' Asked Max

She took a deep breath and swallowed, 'yeah, I'm fine' trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

'Are you crying?'

'I told you I wouldn't and no I...'

'Zoe!'

'Fine, so what I cried!'

'Nothing, just you never cry at these kind of films that's all'

'Oh whatever!'

'Right, Miss bedtime' Max pretended to have great authority

'Since when did you have control?'

'Are you complaining?'

'Well that depends'

'Right, that's it, I'm going to have to teach you not answer back'

'Oh really, and what will happen if I do?' She questioned his authority.

'This!' Max pushed her against the wall and collied his lips with hers.

'Hmm, maybe I should argue back more often'

'Maybe'

Who has the authority in this relationship? Will things be okay when they are back at work?


	9. Chapter 9

Can we take a minute to say how amazing for Zoe's standalone episode was! Omg can't even deal!

So I have a few shock twists planned. I don't want to fall into the trap that any fanfic writer does. Anything, I'm going to write, I want to do in a unique way. So be prepared for big shocks or elaborate ideas. Haha xxx please Review. Lolly xx

Monday morning soon dawned, and after the laziest weekend together Max and Zoe were not best pleased to be waking up at 6am.

'Max come on! We have to get up' moaned Zoe.

'No, can't we just stay here all day?'

'No!' With that Zoe got out of bed.

'Why not?'

'Come on!' Zoe threw a pillow at him.

'Ow!'

'Oh what a wimp!'

Max sprung to life at such a comment. 'Zoe, did you just call me a wimp,' Max looked at her with great concern ,' do I or do I not manage to deal with you everyday?'

'Watch it cheeky, or you'll be walking into work!'

\- Max and Zoe had pretty standard shifts, until a major RTC occurred. After which the hospital became extremely manic. -

'Right Chloe. Chloe listen to me,

I need you to calm down sweetie. You have a deep laceration to the back of the head and your currently haemorrhaging, which means your losing a lot of blood. Now I need to make sure that the baby is okay and to stop you from bleeding okay?' Zoe was struggling to deal with a distressed teen, she was doing her best, but the pressure was beginning to build.

As Zoe tried to exam her, Chloe screamed,' No, get off me!' as she pushed Zoe away.

Zoe was thrown back and against the wall. Hitting her head and dropping to the floor afterwards. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. 'Help' she mumbled, but she was to weak for her voice to be heard.

Will Zoe be okay? Who will find her?

What will happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

So I know I've been horrible and left you on a cliff hanger, but I think it was obvious I wouldn't let much happen to our Zoe!

'Zoe!' Cried Tess as she opened the curtains, 'Can I get some help in here please!'

Connie, Rita, Robyn and Cal all came running in.

'Oh my, okay Lofty can we get a trolley over here, and then might want to find Max, keep out of resus though!' Ordered Connie

'Zoe, Zoe can you hear me?' Tess' voice was serious and ever so professional.

In Resus, Zoe lay on the bed with a neck brace, she was still unconscious and was under close monitoring.

'She's starting to come round' Robyn announced.

'Okay Zoe you need stay extremely still and we are going to be sending you up to CT soon' Connie surprisingly sounded concered.

'What happened,' Asked Zoe, trying to raise her head, 'ow!' She cried

Zoe was hardly one to admit she was in need of help or was hurt, this made it obvious something wasn't right.

'It's okay Zoe,' Tess had now changed roles of nurse to friend, and her comforting instincts had kicked in.

Connie and Cal had left to chase up the CT, Rita had gone to find a different porter and Robyn was now seeing to a patient in the opposite bed. Leaving Zoe and Tess to talk.

'Where's Max?'

'It's okay he's with Lofty, Do you want me to get him?' Asked Tess

'I need him, but he can't see me like this,' Sobbed Zoe

'Aw Zoe, he loves you, he won't care what you look like'

'Tess, just go tell him I'm okay, and get my makeup out of my locker, he is not seeing me like this!'

'Zoe, your going to need a CT, your only just stable, I'll explain it to Max, but no makeup, we'll get you up to CT, and then we are having a talk! Okay?'

'Fine!'

Tess left to find and Max and explain what had happened. Meanwhile Robyn made her way over to Zoe.

'Max loves you! He never stops talking about you, and right now I'm fairly sure all he cares about is you being okay not what you look like.'

'Robyn..'

'Zoe...'

'The thing is he will..'

'Zoe, I know what he's like, he'll be sat in there listening to Tess but not believing any of it, he'll be worrying constantly until he sees you for himself'

'I know, and well,' Zoe broke down, a tear streamed down her face,' oh god, I didn't want to admit but I need to see him, like literally NEED to see him.'

Robyn smiled, 'I'll go get him.'


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm guessing that these chapters are the type that make you wonder what happens and want to read the next one. Therefore, I'm updating a tad early. Enjoy xx please R&amp;R xx Love Lolly xx **

Robyn had been right, Max was listening to Tess but he didn't believe it.

'Can I see her?'

'No, not yet she's okay but is going to CT'

'Fine, I'll take her then?'

'Max you know you can't.'

'Tess I need to see her!' A tear slid down his cheek

'Max she's not ready to see anyone'

'I'm not just anyone...'

'I know Max but it's how it is, I'll go talk to her but I can't prom...'

'Tess a word please.' Robyn popped her head round the door and summoned Tess.

Tess walked outside to listen to Robyn, 'Zoe just admitted she needs to see him, I said I'd get him, but I thought best to check with you first.'

'Okay get her up to CT, and then I'll bring him down when Zoe gets back.'

Robyn left to get Zoe up to CT, Tess returned to the room she sat down opposite Max.

'We can go see her once she gets back from CT. Okay?'

'Thank you Tess!'

'Max, you know she is still ill and we don't know what's wrong with her or the extent of her injuries.'

'All I want to do is hug her, hold her hand, know that she's safe, and let her know that I'm with her no matter what.'

'Max, I'm glad she has you!'

'I'm glad I have her'

Tess and Max smiled each other, and then sat waiting for the news that Zoe was back from CT.


	12. Chapter 12

**Updating schedule is frequent as I'm on half term still, but soon it'll be less frequent sorry guys. **

**I know for a while everyone has wondered what's going to happen for Zoe, but don't worry our queen will be okay, it may be a bumpy road but it's a long one. Also I haven't had a real Zoe&amp;Max moment in a while, so I thought it was time. I love it when their happy together, and I decided to go with the happy route for now, simply because I love a bit of fluff. So it's a Zax fluff chapter but it's actually quite deep. Anyway R&amp;R xx Lolly xx**

The long silence was broken by the buzz of Tess' pager.

'You ready?' Tess asked Max

He sighed, 'Is she going to be okay?'

'Max, I don't know what's happened yet but she needs you, and together you can get through whatever this is.'

'Thanks Tess'

'Come on then, let's go find your beauty'

'Are you calling me the beast?' Joked Max

'I never said that.' Laughed Tess.

They walked down the corridor and along to a side room, Zoe had been moved as she was now stable and waiting for her results.

'I'll leave you too it' Tess patted Max on the back and left him outside her room.

Zoe lay there in the hospital bed, she was staring into the distance. A cut on her head, mascara smudged around her face, her wrist bandaged. She lay there a sad expression on her face and Max could see through her strong front, he knew that she was holding back the tears. He pushed the door open, Zoe didn't respond to the noise.

'Well well, you like to keep me on my toes don't you!' Max said trying to lighten the mood

Just the sound of his voice, made her feel safe but with that her guard was down, the tears began to fall.

'Zo, don't cry'

'I'm sorry.'

Max sat on the bed and she rested her head against him.

'I was so scared,' more tears fell, Max held her hand and kissed the top of her head.

'Shhhhh, it's okay, please don't cry baby.' Max tried to reassure Zoe, but she was in a bad way.

'I'm so glad your here.' She lifted her head and kissed him, Max moved so that she could lay on him.

'I'm glad I'm with you, being without you is hard enough but when I knew you were hurt, I just wanted to run and hold you tight. I'm never letting you go again!' His arm rested on her waist as he squeezed her hand.

'What happened Zo?'

'The girl freaked, she pushed me away, I was knocked back and then it went black. No pain, no noise. Then I was on the floor, my head pounding, the pain in my back, stomach and wrist unbearable. I shouted for help but I was too weak, I wasn't loud enough,' She looked up at Max, 'I was lying there helpless, and all I kept thinking was I need Max, I need to talk to him, I need to hear his voice, to see his face, to touch him. If I'm going, I just need to be with him one more time.'

'Zoe don't.'

'No Max listen, it made me realise, that more than anything I need you, before you came in now I've been so full of anixety. I'm a doctor usually I know what's happening and can cope with being ill but I just needed you. I didn't feel safe, I needed your reassurance. Max I realised I really do love you.'

'Zoe' he rested his head on hers and then kissed her head. 'I love you so much.'

They sat there waiting for the results, neither of them worried anymore because they were in each other's arms, the place they felt most safe. Max was all the security Zoe needed, and knowing she was his made Max's worries disappear. They were each other's, and madly in love.

**What will the results be like? Will Zoe cope with the fear she had? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to find out what's up with Zoe guys, I've been trying to think of what to do with this and there's two routes after this chapter, not sure which to take. R&amp;R please. Lolly xx**

Connie was walking to her office when she was handed the results to Zoe's multiple tests.

Zoe had drifted into a light sleep, Max lay with her resting against him, gently reassuring her, holding her tight. Partly to let her know he was there and partly so he knew he had her.

There was a knock on the door and then Connie walked in.

'Sorry to interrupt' surprisingly Connie was being extremely considerate.

'It's fine, Zoe baby, Connie's back.' Max tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and gently lent her forward.

'Are they my results?' Zoe suddenly became awake. Her grip of Max's hand tighten.

'So, no lasting damage. A sprained wrist, and bruising to the lower back. As for your head, CT came back clear so the cut just needs cleaning, and then we'll put some steri-strips on it,' Connie opened another file, 'your bloods came back clear, so no concern there either.'

Zoe was so relieved, 'Thank you Connie.' She smiled at her.

'What about the stomach pain?' Max asked.

'Stomach pains?' Connie had clearly heard nothing about them before.

'Zoe?' Max looked from her and Connie in clear confusion.

'When I became conscious, I had this piercing pain in my stomach.'

'Where?' Connie said as she pumped some of the antibacterial hand gel onto her hands.

'In my lower stomach.'

At this point Max had stood up and moved to the seat next to Zoe's bed.

'Can I take a look?' Connie had an increasingly concerned look on her face.

Zoe grabbed Max's hand as Connie rolled the top to see her stomach.

'Is it hurting at all?' Connie was feeling Zoe's stomach, 'there?' She questioned as Zoe had closed her eyes in clear discomfort. 'It's extremely tender here.' Connie announced.

'What is it?' Max asked.

'I'm not to sure, her lower left abdominal area is extremely tender and based on the discomfort it's causing I'd like to get an ultra sound and if that doesn't show anything we'll get her up for an X-Ray.'

'Okay, thanks Connie.' Max smiled at Connie as she was lowering Zoe top once again.

Connie left Max and Zoe. To find Tess and sort the ultra sound out.

'Zoe, it'll be fine, I'm here baby okay?'

'Max I'm scared. What if something's seriously wrong?'

'It won't be, and if it is you are surrounded by the best people.'

'Stay with me, please?' she held his on to his hand and turned slightly to look at him.

'I'm going nowhere!' Max lay next to Zoe, and held her tight.

It was going to be tough but as long as they had each other things would be okay. Well they'd be as okay as possible, they'd face whatever it was together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are progressing Guys, I need ideas, I don't know which route to go down. Do we want there to be a mini Walker or not. Opinions? Or should this pain be a result of a complex injury after the incident? So please Review, and let me know what you think. Lolly xx **

Moments later Tess entered with the ultra sound. She came over and started to set the machinery up.

'Right let's have a little look. Robyn?' Tess shouted to get her attention, 'can you get Connie for me?'

'Tess, why are you doing an ultra sound?' Zoe questioned

'Well we just want to be sure about things and to cover everything.'

'Surely you should take me for an x-ray I mean it's not like I'm going to be pregnant!'

'Zoe, just let Tess do this, we want to know what's causing the pain so just leave them to it.' Max tried to reason with her.

'Fine!' Zoe said as she grabbed Max's hand and winced at the coldness of the jelly.

'Ah, Connie I've just set it up, all yours.' Tess said as she stood out the way, and let Connie take lead.

Connie studied the screen closely as she moved around Zoe's stomach, she stopped on the lower left side.

'Okay let's get that picture, we'll blow it up and have a closer look.'

With that Connie left and Tess wiped down Zoe's stomach, and then took the machine out of the room. Leaving Zoe and Max alone once again.

'Zoe, it's not impossible for you to be pregnant.' Max broke the silence, voicing his thoughts.

'But it's highly unlikely!' Zoe sighed. Max looked at her, a concerned expression on his face, but a hint of hope flickered through his eyes.

'Max, please don't. I'm so scared right now. Thinking about what the hell this is... I just don't know what's wrong with me.'

'Ssh, it's okay. Let Connie look at the scan, and then we'll go from there. Your safe, and we'll face this together okay?'

'Promise me you won't leave me?'

'Zoe, I'd never even consider that.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Being so patient and considerate.'

'Zo, I love you. I just want you, no matter what, I'm going nowhere.'

'I don't deserve someone like you.'

'Zoe!'

'I love you Mr Walker.'

'And I love you Dr Hanna, and you're going nowhere, nor am I.'


	15. Chapter 15

**So I have finally decided what route to take, with your advice so thank you! Hope you enjoy the twist in the story. This is a long, chapter. R&amp;R xx Lolly xx**

'Zoe, feeling any better?' Tess asked as she removed Zoe's notes.

'Tess, what's wrong with me?'

'Zoe I don't know yet.' Tess said as she checked through the notes and put them back. She sat on the side of the bed, 'it'll be fine, you are in the best place and we will find out what's wrong with you.' She smiled before getting up to leave.

'Tess?' Zoe called after her. 'Can you get Max for me, he went to reception, I just can't be alone right now.'

'Of course I can.'

Tess was now at the nurses station searching for Zoe's files, when she spotted Robyn.

'Robyn, can you tell Max that Zoe needs him.'

'Yeah, is she okay?'

'She's stable.' Tess told the young nurse, Robyn nodded and left to find her brother.

'Ah Tess any progress?' Connie asked as she spotted her.

'I've just found her fertility notes, take a look.' Tess said as she stepped away from the desk to let Connie see.

'Oh, I had no idea about this, it's extremely low. However her estrogen levels are extremely high,' Connie said as she looked at the results she'd just been handed.

'right, well just to be on the safe side shall I repeat the ultrasound? After all we can't risk an X-ray right now.' Tess suggested.

Back in the side room, Zoe lay there alone thinking. The more she thought, the more she wondered. 1/100 well that makes 99 failed but 1 success. This was a new time, a different path, her and Max, a stable relationship. Why couldn't that 1% be the thing that happened?

Max entered interrupting her thoughts, 'Zoe I've been thinking.'

'About?'

Just as he was about to tell her, Tess entered once again with the ultrasound machine.

'Sorry to be a pain but we need a clearer image.' Tess said.

'Tess? Could I be..?' Zoe asked

'I'll be honest, it has crossed our minds.'

'So that's why your doing an ultrasound instead of an abdo CT.'

'Zo, I thought you..'

'Max I know, but it's not impossible.'

'Do you mean that we could be hav...'

'Can I just stop you both there?' Tess said, 'you see I don't want you to get your hopes up just yet.'

Whilst Tess was doing the scan she saw the area clearer.

'It's there Tess.' Connie said as she entered the room, before smiling at Zoe.

'I want to see.' Zoe demanded.

'Connie, it's what we thought it was, but I'm not sure if..'

Connie held her hand up to stop Tess as she turned the screen so Zoe could see.

'Right here, is what resembles a foetus,' Connie started.

Zoe interrupted, 'a baby!'

Max looked at the scan carefully and could begin to see the resemblance, a smile began to rise across his face.

'Max, don't get to happy, I can guess that's it's more complicated.' Zoe said, hiding her own thoughts completely. Max held on to Zoe's hand sensing she needed him right now.

'I need to run further tests, and we will see if we can find a heart beat and...' Connie informed the pair

'You mean it could be..' Max began to ask before Zoe closed her eyes, she was clearly upset, and Max knew he shouldn't finish that sentence.

'Max, we know the same as you right now, and given the impact Zoe took, we need to check for damage, or complications.' Connie told them.

'We'll get the remaining tests done, now,' Tess spoke.

'Okay, thank you,' Zoe said, with that Connie and Tess left, to get the needed stuff for the tests.

'It'll be okay Zo, it will.' Max comforted her.

'But what if it's not...?' Zoe said before she broke down in tears.

Max sat there gently rocking her, 'We'll deal with it together, I love you Zoe, no matter what remember.'

Zoe smiled through the tears but she was still in a state. She gripped Max tightly, and he rubbed her back gently, desperately trying to reassure her.


	16. Chapter 16

**No Zax in this chapter I'm afraid, but I'm still unsure what to let happen with Zoe. Please let me know what you want. I promise, you will know everything soon, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to find out Zoe's results. Next chapter will be a much clearer answer. Lolly xx**

Connie sat in her office, with the pictures from the scan, she studied them carefully. She stood up and walked over to Tess' office, whilst knocking on the door she studied the pictures even more.

'Tess?'

'Are they Zoe's pictures Connie?'

'Yes, there's an area here,' Connie said as she showed her Ipad to Tess, 'Personally I think this could be two possible things.'

'Being?' Tess asked.

'Well...'

'You know that she has fertility problems right?' Tess asked.

'Briefly,' Connie answered dismissing the subject, 'so this area, I know it is not clear on the scan we have, but it could indicate a' Connie stopped to think.

'Connie?'

'How rare are her fertility chances?' Connie asked.

'You don't think?' Tess answered her question with a question.

'I don't know, I need to know the chances and of course rescan her, so we get a clearer picture.'

'I'll get her records, and re assess her to find out what the chances are.' Tess said standing and walking with Connie towards Connie's office.

'Tess,' Connie turned round and stood in the doorway of her office, 'if this isn't what we've spoken about, It could be a mass, or an internal bleed. So we need to act quickly, but whatever you do, don't mention this to Zoe or Max, in fact you only talk to me about this for now.'

'Of course!' Tess confirmed, she continued walking before she turned round again, 'Connie, we can help her, cant we?'

'Well that's why we're here Tess.'


	17. Chapter 17

**The moment of truth guys! Enjoy, R&amp;R xx Lolly xx **

Numerous tests had been taken, and Max had gone to get a much needed Coffee from the on-site cafe. He was heading back when he spotted Tess.

'Tess!' He shouted to get her attention.

'Ah Max, how are you?'

'Really?' Max sighed before replying, 'I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about Zoe. Any news?'

'The results have just come back, come on let's head back to her room. Connie should be along soon to inform you both about the results.'

Whilst Tess and Max made their way back to the room, Connie had entered Zoe's room, with numerous files in her hand.

'Zoe, we have all the tests back, it appears that the questionable area, is in fact a foetus, it seems to be unharmed, and the cord and placenta are all in tact for now, I understand this is a lot to take in for you but it's the most positive outcome isn't it?'

Zoe was in shock, 'how, I mean how Connie?'

'Well you know the birds and the bees I don't think I should explain that to you.' Connie joked.

'Connie are you sure?'

'Look, I'll get a foetal doppler to reassure you.'

'Thank you Connie.' Zoe smiled as Connie left to get one.

'Right,' Connie said as she re-entered with the doppler, 'Okay here we go.'

After a minute of searching Connie found the foetus.

'There.' Connie smiled.

'Oh my, Connie I can't actually believe it'

'Congratulations Zoe, it sounds like a good steady heartbeat.'

Both Zoe and Connie were so caught up in the moment they hadn't noticed Tess open the door and enter, Max behind her.

'Zoe?' Max asked, in clear confusion.

'Max!'

Zoe's face lit up even more, she held her hand out for him. He walked round the bed and sat next to her holding her hand. Connie had started to pack up the equipment.

'Care to explain?' He said in his usual charming way.

'We'll leave you to it.' Connie said as her and Tess turned round and left, closing the door behind them.

'Max, I don't know how this happened, and it really is a miracle, but also I know you never signed up for this. I'd understand if it's to much and I'm not entirely sure that it will be okay or if I can cope, let alone you but I...'

'Zoe. Breath!' Max said sensing her rambling was a sign of panic and excitement.

'I'm pregnant Max.' Zoe announced.

'Really?' Max beamed.

'Yes.'

'Ah Zoe that's amazing.' he looked at her contently.

'Are you sure? I know that this isn't what we planned. I know you didn't agree to this, and if you wanted to... All I'm saying is I'd understand and...'

'Zo come here.' He said leaning forward and pulling her into a tight embrace, 'I love you, and no matter what happens I'm going nowhere,' they smiled at each other before sharing a small but intense kiss. Shortly after Connie re-entered along with Tess.

'So I take it this is good news then?' Tess asked, and she saw Max and Zoe grinning at each other.

'We're expecting.' Max informed her, as he placed his hand carefully on Zoe's stomach.

'Congratulations you two!' Tess said excitedly.

'As you know Zoe, the baby's heart starts to beat at around 6 weeks and is usually first heard at 10 weeks, minimum. However it has been heard at around 7 or 8 weeks in some cases.'

'Have you experienced extra tiredness?'

'A little more than usual.'

'Any tenderness or any swelling, Upset stomach or morning sickness, Cravings or distaste for certain foods, Mood swings, Constipation, Need to pass urine more often, Headache, Heartburn, Weight gain or loss?'

'A bit more of all of them if I'm honest.'

'You're clearly in the first trimester of the pregnancy, I'm guessing your around 8 and half weeks'

'Okay, Thank you Connie.'

'Well I'll inform upstairs and I'd like to get you admitted and under observation due to the head trauma.'

'Really? Can't I go home, Max will be there and you or Tess can pop in after your shift to check on me?'

'Fine, but any headaches or dizziness, if you feel light headed, or any other symptoms you tell Max straight away,' Connie ordered, 'and you call me okay?' Connie looked at Max.

'Of course.' Max agreed, before turning back to Zoe and smiling.

Everything was going to be okay, and tonight Max would have his girlfriend at home with him, and they'd spend their first night as a family to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I hope you like the route I chose and now I'm hoping that things will stay happy for a while. Only a short chapter but enjoy. Please R&amp;R xx Lolly xx **

Max and Zoe were getting ready to leave the hospital, Max collecting all Zoe's things from her office and the room, not allowing her to do anything alone.

'I can put my own coat on Max,' Zoe snapped as she stood up and took her coat from him. He gave her a worried look, 'Look I'm sorry, I just hate having to depend on you.'

'It's fine, just let me help.' Max said calmly.

'Fine.' Zoe agreed.

'Ah your ready to leave then,' Tess said as they left the side room, 'Connie will be round at 7, and I'll pop in after my shift at around 11, just to check your okay, before or after that you can just call or text us okay?'

'Perfect!' Zoe exclaimed as she linked arms with Max and they began walking to the exit.

As Max and Zoe were currently staying at a local hotel they had walked into work.

'Zoe you can't walk back.' Max argued.

'I can I'll be fine!' She protested.

'No we'll just get a taxi.'

'And who's paying for that?'

Max sighed and stared at the ground.

'Max, I'm sorry. That was so out of order,' Zoe turned to face him, 'I shouldn't hav...'

'Don't, it's fine. It's probably just your hormones,' Max said putting his arm round her, 'oh and by the way I'm paying.' He joked, as he stood back and got his phone out.

A smile rose across Zoe's face, as she laughed.

'that's better, I always have loved your smile. It's beautiful!' Max told her, a wide smile appearing on his face too.

'Stop being cheesy!'

'You need to learn how to take a compliment' Max laughed.

'Fine, thank you. I do love you Mr walker,' Zoe said stepping in front of him.

'I love you too,' he said lowering his head and planting a kiss on her lips.

'Oh and by the way, this ones on me,' Zoe said taking the phone from his hand and dialling the cab office.


	19. Chapter 19

**So things are back to good old Zax fluff for a while but of course with one difference, a little walker to be. Enjoy xx R&amp;R xx Lolly xx**

Once back at the hotel, Max helped Zoe out of her dress and into her pyjamas.

'Come on into bed!' Max ordered.

'Only if you lay with me.' Zoe argued.

'Of course I will.'

Max tucked Zoe in before walking round and climbing in next to her.

'It's freezing in here,' Zoe moaned.

'Come here then.'

Zoe moved over and rested her head on Max's chest, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the duvet over them.

'Shall we watch a movie?'

'I tell you what, I'll even watch a romcom' Max joked.

'Let's watch the notebook' Zoe suggested.

'Fine, seen as how your not well, but we are not making a habit of this,' Max spoke, 'right I'll order room service.'

'Can you just get some sharing platters or something?'

'Yes darling,' Max said in a posh voice as he got up and walked into the small living area.

Zoe pulled the duvet round her to try and keep the heat in. She still had a headache, and her wrist was incredibly swollen.

'That's correct, lovely, thank you!' Max ended the call, 'they'll be about 25 minutes.'

'Can you bring me a glass of water and the pain killers please?!' Zoe begged.

'Yep,' Max agreed, 'Are you feeling okay baby?' He asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

'I'll be fine.'

'Zoe?'

'Okay, my head hurts a little, but I just need to take those tablets, lots of water, relax and eventually some sleep.'

Max handed her the tablets and after she had placed one in her mouth he gave he the glass of water. Zoe took another tablet and took a sip of water before placing the glass on the side.

'I was so scared earlier,' Max said as Zoe rested her head on him again, 'I'm so glad your safe.'

'Me too.'

'You know when I found out about this little one, I was terrified that you'd leave me.' Zoe admitted.

'Why would I do that?' Max asked, 'You're crazy beautiful, smart, funny and literally my dream women. I need you Zoe, so you're stuck with me!'

'I'm glad.' Zoe said contently.

'Me too.' Max agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy the next chapter guys, just a good old Zax fluff chapter. R&amp;R xx Lolly xx**

Zoe still was resting on Max's chest, both of them smiling contently in silence, until there was a knock at the door.

'That'll be the room service Max' Zoe said.

'I'll get it, you rest baby.' Max said getting up.

'Da Dah!' Max held out the tray of food and two glasses of non-alcoholic mojitos.

He placed it down on the side, and helped Zoe sit up.

'Now we can watch the movie.' Zoe smiled.

'Press play then.' Max said.

He placed the tray at the end of the bed and Zoe snuggled up to him. They began watching the movie whilst eating the mixture of nachos, garlic bread, chips and onion rings.

'Zoe, are you okay?' Max said as he felt a wet patch of his top.

'It gets me everytime.'

'Aw, come here soppy.' Max said as he pulled Zoe into a hug.

'It's just so sweet but sad.' Zoe sobbed. Max laughed and kissed the top of her head.

'Ah, Didums.'

'Max, don't mock me, the notebook is an emotional film okay!'

'Okay.' Max smiled

There was a brief silence, in which both Max and Zoe sat thinking.

'Max earlier, what had you been thinking about?' Zoe asked as she sat up and stared at him.

'It's not important, things are perfect as they are now.'

'Were you going to end it?'

'Oh god no! Of course not!' Max said holding Zoe hand.

'Well what then?'

'I was going to say that we should look at flats and houses.' Max said quickly.

'Really?'

'Yeah, things are more serious now and I want us to take the next step.'

'I agree.' Zoe said squeezing his hand.

'Brilliant.' Max said before kissing Zoe.


	21. Chapter 21

**So I did decide to bring up a shared house of flat, and that will feature when Zoe better and so later on. So now it's time for Connie's first visit. Enjoy xx Lolly xx **

*knock* *knock*

The sound of the door disturbed Zoe and Max who were contently snuggled up in bed, watching a comedy show. Although Max was unaware that Zoe was nearly asleep.

'That'll be Connie.' Zoe said sleepily.

'I'll go get it, we'd be in trouble if I let you get out of bed.'

'Mmhm' Zoe agreed, before pulling the duvet tight as Max got up.

'Hey Connie, how was the end of the shift?' Max asked.

'Busy, but we managed.' She informed the young porter.

'Good, well she's just through here.' Max said as he led the lead consultant into the bedroom.

'Zoe?' Max said.

'Max?' She said still half asleep.

'Connie's here.'

Zoe sat up and smiled at Max and Connie who both stood in the doorway.

'Max, why don't you go and get us all some hot drinks?' Zoe suggested.

'Okay, Connie what would you like?'

'Coffee please, 2 sugars.'

'Okay.' Max said as he left the girls and headed for the lift.

'So Zoe how are you feeling?'

'Glad to be here and not in hospital.'

'I take it your a bit better then' Connie smiled, as she walked over to the bed.

'Sit down.' Zoe said as she shuffled over.

'Thanks, so how's the wrist?'

'It's okay, still a bit sore.' Zoe said as she held it out.

'The swelling should go down in the next few days.' Connie said as she looked at Zoe's wrist.

'My head still hurts a bit, but I took a few of the pills you gave me, and they've sorted it out.'

'Good, I'd suggest a nice bath and then lots of sleep.'

'That sounds lovely.'

'and keep hydrated!' Connie ordered.

Max re-entered with three take away cups.

'Thank you.' Connie said as he handed her the cup.

'I'll put yours on the side.' He told Zoe.

'Right, I should be heading off, Tess will be in later.'

'thank you Connie' Max said.

'Remember a nice bath and then sleep.' Connie instructed Zoe.

'I'll make sure that happens' Max informed Connie.

'Right I'll call you in the morning.' Connie said before picking her bag up, 'Bye Zoe, Bye Max.' Connie said as she left the room.

'Bye.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Back to good old Zax Fluff although of course Zoe's still in early recovery. Enjoy xx Lolly xx**

'Zoe your baths run.' Max shouted so Zoe would hear in the other room.

'Okay.' Zoe replied as she got out of bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom.

'Wow,' Zoe exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom, 'thank you.'

'You deserve it.' Max said before kissing Zoe and leaving the bathroom.

Zoe got into the bubble bath and instantly felt relaxed, the lights were perfectly dimmed and Max had even put the radio on.

'Shout when you want to get out.' Max told her.

'Okay.' Zoe replied.

'I'm ready.' Zoe shouted after being in the bath for a good 25 minutes.

'Okay baby.' Max called back.

Max appeared with a fluffy towel and the non-alcoholic cocktail. He helped Zoe out of the bath, she was struggling because she couldn't put pressure of her wrist.

'Come on then gorgeous.' Max said when Zoe was in her robe, he guided her back to the bedroom.

Zoe took a sip of the mocktail, 'what now?' She smiled.

'Nap time!' Max ordered.

He sat down on the bed and patted the place next to him, politely ordering Zoe to get into the bed.

'Come over here a bit.' Zoe said as she slipped under the covers and shivered.

Max moved over so Zoe was next to him, with her head now on his chest, Max put his arm under her, and lay rubbing her back.

'My mum used rub my back whenever, I felt sad or I was anxious.' He could clearly remember Zoe saying.

It still worked now, he could feel her relaxing more and more. Their breathing now in sync, hers still much heavier than his. Within minutes she had fallen into a deep and safe sleep.

Zoe felt so safe, tightly in his grip, his reassuring hand rubbing her back, the other holding hers. Her remaining hand placed on the pillow above her head and next to Max's. Her body on its side, as close as possible to his. One leg wrapped over him, bringing them even closer. She could hear his heart beating, the steady 'bombom' rhythm, a gentle tune, helping drift her to sleep.

Just like how her mum had once calmed her, and made her feel like everything was okay; Max made her feel secure and calm, and any worries or pain just floated away. He made everything more than okay. He was all she needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so, the last chapters have been based in a matter of hours of each other. This long day is finally ending don't worry, but just a heads up there's one more bump in the road! :) Enjoy xxx Lolly xx **

Max must have drifted off to sleep, shortly after Zoe, and it wasn't until several hours later that he stirred at all. This was only when he heard a knock at the hotel room door. He gently loosened Zoe's grip of him, and managed to wiggle out of bed.

'Ah Tess,' Max whispered as he opened the door, 'I'm afraid we both fell asleep.'

'Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?'

'No it's fine, it was only a nap and it has nearly been 3 hours.' Max said, looking at the clock.

'Is she still sleeping then?' Tess asked.

'I think so.' Max said as he turned and looked at Zoe, 'Come in!'

'Are you sure, I don't want to disturb her.'

'It's fine.' Max protested.

'Take a seat,' Max said gesturing towards the sofa.

'I'll put the kettle on.' Max said yawning.

'I'll do it.' Tess smiled

'Thank you, I'll go see if she's sleeping still.'

With that Max left and walked through to the bedroom, he climbed back in to bed next to Zoe.

It was then he noticed that Zoe was in some kind of night terror. She was still, but trembling slightly. Her hands gripped the duvet and she seemed to be trying to hold on to something, or someone.

'Max?' Zoe called out in her sleep. She was trying to hold on to him, as though they were still in their previous position.

'Max?' She called out again, in clear confusion and a hint of terror in her voice.

'No,' she said and winced, after that she mumbled a lot and he could just make out his name. The tone of her voice, setting him into panic mode.

He listened carefully as she called out again, 'Max?'

Then she called out 'where' but he couldn't make out the rest. Then once again the scared voice asking for him.

'Max?'

'Zoe baby I'm here.' He tried to reassure her.

Silence, but she was still tense and then once again she called his name. Max was now extremely worried.

'Tess.' He called.

She appeared in the door way, 'what's wrong?' She asked as she saw the panic on his face.

'I think Zoe is having a night terror she keeps calling my name out in her sleep, in a rather alarming tone and I tried to reassure her, but nothing.'

'It's okay,' Tess stated sensing his concern, 'Zoe? Zoe?' Tess asked as she walked towards her best friend.

'Zoe?' She called again as she reached the side of the bed. She bent down and gently shook her friend, 'It's time to wake up sweetie, okay?'

'Mm hmm.' Zoe agreed slowly sitting up, and then she gasped and clung to Max who was still sat on the bed next to her.

'It's okay Zoe, you've had a night terror but you're safe. Max and I are here and everything is okay.' Tess said in a soothing voice, whilst sitting on the other side of Zoe and gently placing her hand on Zoe's shoulder

'Everything is okay.' Max agreed, gently rocking Zoe, he smiled at Tess and mouthed 'Thank You'

She smiled at him and then spoke to Zoe again.

'You gave us both a scare, now I'm not staying long, I just came to checkup on you...'

'Luckily you came when you did, I was so useless.' Max sighed.

Zoe gripped him tighter, words still not available to her, and this was her way of telling him, he needed to be there.

'You're more help than you realise.' Tess said, noticing Zoe's movements.

'Thank you both.' Zoe said, when she finally could speak and was more alert.

'It's fine Zoe, right I'm going to leave you guys, so get some more sleep, and look after each other.' Tess said.

Zoe smiled and Tess told her that she'd be in again to see her a lot more over the next few days.

Once Tess had left, there was silence in the room. Max knew Zoe wasn't ready to talk about it, and that would be a conversation for tomorrow. Now sleep was needed, and together once again Zoe and max curled up. This time Max wasn't leaving her and Zoe wasn't letting go.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I have skipped foward in time a bit, so now Zoe has had a week off and has decided to return to work. I might, do a one shot, of Zoe's night terror or conversation about it, thoughts? **

**Please Review xx Lolly xx **

Zoe had been insistent that today would be her first day back, and reluctantly everyone had allowed it, on the condition that she had a check up before her shift and then had regular breaks.

'No strenuous activity today!' Max ordered.

'I know.' Zoe shouted from the bathroom, she was currently applying her lipstick.

Leaving the bathroom Zoe stopped in the corridor, 'do you think you can she a bump yet?' she asked as she stared into the mirror.

'Not yet, you look as gorgeous as ever.'

Zoe walked round and kissed Max, before picking up her keys.

'I don't think so,' max stated taking her keys, 'I'll drive.' He said swinging the keys round in the air.

'Well come on then!' Zoe said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

'Zoe, how are you feeling?' Asked Rita as Max and Zoe entered the ED.

'Much better thank you.' Zoe smiled.

'It's good to have you back.' Rita said before continuing to walk.

'Thank you Rita.' Zoe called after her

'Right, let's find Connie.' Max instructed.

'She'll be in her office.' Zoe commented, 'you get to work, I'll go and get Connie to check me over,' Zoe started, sensing Max's concern she continued, 'I'll page you before I start my shift.' She smiled.

'Okay.' Max said kissing the top of her head and walking off.

Zoe knocked on the door and after being called in she entered, shutting the door firmly behind her.

'Ah Zoe, right if it's okay with you, we'll go straight through to the back cubicles and check you over,' Zoe nodded, 'and then, I've scheduled you for a light day, mainly supervision and admin I'm afraid.' Connie informed the consultant.

'Well, I suppose I have to ease myself back in.' Zoe agreed.

'Come on then.' Connie stood up and led Zoe out of the office, whilst in a deep conversation about what Zoe had missed.


	25. Chapter 25

**So, Zoe's back at work and it is going to be different for a while, but soon she'll of recovered and hopefully, be dealing with the pregnancy.**

**Please review :) Suggestions welcome xx Lolly xx**

'As you will have noticed before, Dr Hanna is back at work and to keep her load light, I need full cooperation from everyone and she will be in charge of cubicles today,' Connie informed, the team at the staff briefing.

'Who's on Resus then?' Asked Cal.

'I am, along with Lily.' Connie replied.

'Cal, I need you with me today if that's okay?' Zoe stated.

'Of course.' He smiled.

'And you Ethan.' She stated as she saw him looking confused, he simply nodded in response.

'Right everyone you know where you should be off you go.' Connie finished.

A few hours had passed and things had been pretty busy, slowly it was beginning to calm down once again.

'Right Ethan, can you take the patient in cubicle 4?'

'Sure Dr Hanna, are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm about to take a break, I just need sugar. So anyway she, came in with breathing difficulties and dizziness.'

'Right, well Robyn, can you do full obs and we'll go from there.'

'Thank you Ethan.' Zoe smiled.

'Rita?' Ethan called.

'Yes?'

'Can you make sure Zoe has a sit down and something to eat please?'

'Ethan I can look after myself.'

'Of course I can, come on Zoe!'

'Fine.'

Once in the staff room, Rita made Zoe sit down, whilst she made her some toast.

'Right here we go.' Rita said placing a cup of coffee and two slices of toast in front of Zoe.

'Thank you.' Zoe picked up the plate, she took one bite before she jumped up and rushed to the sink.

'Zoe?' Rita questioned

'Sorry.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine.'

'If your ill, you should go home.'

'I'm not ill.'

'Zoe you've just thrown up, there has to be something.'

'I'm not ill.' Zoe repeated, as she gave Rita a look, that said it all.

'Ohh, how far?'

'10 weeks.' Zoe smiled.

'Congratulations.' Rita beamed.

'Thank you.' Zoe said as she got herself a glass of water.

'How long have you known?'

'Since my accident, I was worried because of the impact my stomach took, but all I fine.' Zoe said, taking a sip of water.

'Ah, you and Max must be so happy.'

'I'll be honest I was worried for his reaction.'

'Why? Zoe he loves you, he's extremely happy, and wouldn't leave you for the world!' She reassured her.

'Yeah, he is amazing.'

'As are you!' Max said appearing at the door.

'How long have you been listening?' Rita asked.

'Long enough, I see we are telling people then?' Max asked

'Well Tess and Connie already know.'

'And Rita!' Max added.

'Rita, won't tell anyone, and I was sick, so I had to tell her.'

'Are you okay?' Max quickly asked

'She's fine, it's just morning sickness, extremely common.' Rita answered.

'Okay good.' Max smiled.

'It's been bad for a while though.' Zoe sighed.

'I'll have a word with Tess and Connie, and see what we can do to help, right I'll leave you two to it.' Rita smiled, and left the room.

'Why didn't you tell me about it?' Max asked.

'I didn't think it was important.'

'Zoe, please tell me in the future, I'd rather sit with you through it all than let you try and be strong on your own.'

'Okay, I will.' She smiled.

Max grabbed her hand, and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her lips.

'Come on, I'll walk you back to your office.'

'Thank you, Mr Walker.'

'You're welcome, Dr Hanna.'


	26. Chapter 26

**So soon you will know what her night terror was, and unfortunately our Zoe is having a bad early stage of pregnancy, and severe symptoms. Please Review. Lolly xx **

'Right Zo sit down, and stay here. I'm going to go and get you a drink and some food okay?' Max said as he pulled out her desk chair.

'Thank you.' She smiled, sitting down.

'Anything for my princess.' Max smiled.

Zoe laughed and logged into her computer.

'Come in.' She shouted as there was a knock at the door.

'Right, I spoke to Connie and she suggested,' Rita said placing a box in front of Zoe, 'metoclopramide.'

'Right, isn't that harmful to the baby?'

'No, it's no loner affects the foetus and you'll be under our eye anyway, at least it'll mean you can get some nutrients and be hydrated.'

'Thanks Rita.' Zoe smiled

'It's fine, right take one of them just before you eat, I'll come back in an hour and see how you're doing.' Rita said as she exited the office.

'Right, so choices,' Max said as he entered the room, 'Chicken Pasta, Tomato soup or Pizza?'

'Obviously Pizza.' Zoe joked.

He sat down on the sofa and placed the pizza on the table in front of it. Zoe walked over and joined him. She took of her heels and put her legs on Max.

'Right I'm supposed to have one of these and then eat.' Zoe said.

They sat talking and eating pizza and a little while later Max leant foward.

'Of course, chocolate.' He smiled as he pulled two curly wurly bars out of his pocket.

Leaning back he handed one to Zoe.

'This is why I love you.' Zoe smiled, leaning foward and kissing him.

They both dug into the chocolate, causing a great silence.

'Zoe, I've asked Connie if you can have tomorrow off, we both agreed you aren't well enough to be in yet.'

'Max, I need to be at work.'

'She agreed to let you come back a week from now, that'll then of been your month off, and then you can work until your maternity leave.'

'Fine, are you in tomorrow?' She asked.

'I'm mostly on night shifts this week.' He informed her.

'Okay, so I'll be sleeping through literally a week.' Zoe laughed.

'I guess, and now that we are back at the boat, there will always be someone home.'

'How'd you work that out?'

'When Dylan's on mornings, I'm on nights and then he changes and so do I.'

'Which means for once we get days and nights to ourselves.' Zoe smiled.

'I guess it does.' He smiled as Zoe rested her head on his shoulder.

They were both so excited at the idea of having anytime together, away from the ED.


	27. Chapter 27

**Back to good old Zax fluff chapters. Enjoy, please review. Lolly xx**

A short while later Max's pager went off.

'Ah, I'm needed.'

'Okay, I'll wait for you, and we can go back together.'

'Will you be okay?'

'I'll be fine, Go!'

'I'll pick you up at the end of my shift, get some sleep.'

'Okay.' Zoe smiled

It had been a few hours and Zoe was in a deep sleep, but the night terrors were still occurring and this disturbed her sleep. She woke up gasping for air, she sat up and composed herself.

'It's not real.' She reassured herself.

'Come in.'

'Hey you okay?'

'Max you don't need to knock! And I'm fine, are we ready to go home?'

'Okay, and good. I've just finished so Yep.'

He took her bag and keys and escorted her through the Ed.

'I think it's best I drive.' He said as he opened the passenger door for Zoe.

There was not much talking on the ride back to the boat. Zoe was constantly trying to work out what was happening to her.

Once back at the boat, Max set about making the pair some dinner.

'What've we got in?' Max asked

'I'm not sure,' Zoe said as she sat on the sofa, 'I think there's pasta in the cupboard.'

'Well I guess that's what I'm making then.'

'I guess.' Zoe said as she lay her head back.

'Zoe, Wakey Wakey,' max said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she opened her eyes, 'dinner is served madam.'

'It looks lovely thank you.'

The pair sat in silence, watching evening tv whilst eating the tomato pasta.

'I'm going for a bath.' Zoe announced as she stood up with her plate.

'Room for a little one?'

'If it's okay, I need some me time.'

'Of course,' max started slightly confused, 'is everything okay?'

'Yeah.' She said as she places her bowl in the sink.

'Did I do something?'

'Oh god no,' Zoe said walking back to the living area, towards him, 'you've been amazing, I just need to clear my head and wind down by having a relaxing bath.' She smiled.

'Okay.' He smiled back, as she leant forward and kissed him before leaving to go have her bath.

'Zoe, I'm in our room, come join me in bed soon?' Max shouted as he saw the time.

'Okay, I'll be through in a minute.' She called back from the bathroom.


	28. Chapter 28

So it's time to find out what happens to Zoe. The night terrors have happened a lot later and finally, Max is let in on what happens. Please Review. Lolly xx

Zoe got out of the bath and walked through to her bedroom, clutching the towel tightly incase Dylan arrived home. She opened the door and slowly shut it behind her.

'Max?' She whispered

No reply came, he had fallen asleep. As quiet as possible Zoe put on her night dress and slipped into bed next to Max.

'Thank you.' She said as she held his hand.

Although Max was asleep his fingers entwined with hers and they gripped each other tightly.

'I love you so much.' Zoe smiled contently as she snuggled into Max and closed her eyes.

In the hours that passed, Zoe constantly moved around, throwing the duvet on and off. Muttering to herself and rolling around, widening the gap between her and max.

Max was woken by her movements and the sadly familiar, distressing tone, calling his name. Imediately he turned to face the middle of the bed, he placed his hand on her back, which faced him.

'Zoe baby, it's okay, wake up sweetie,'He paused and pulled her onto her back, 'Zo your having another night terror'

'Max' Came her trembling voice.

'It's okay, I'm here.' Max said as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms round her.

She rested her head on his chest.

'I'm sorry.' She sighed

'Don't be silly, Zoe what happened?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It does, now tell me.'

'Okay, well. I keep having the same night terror. I'm at work and a patient lashes out and you're trapped, so can't get to me. I don't know how but eventually you get in and find me. We're together and safe, but suddenly I'm alone in the room, you're taken from me and I'm stuck, desperately trying to get out but no one hears me. You're banging on the door but the walls close in.'

'Ah Zoe.' He said squeezing her tighter.

'I don't know what happens next, it ends there.'

'Baby, I'm here.'

'Max I was so scared, I always am, and all I want is you.'

'I've got you baby, it's okay.'

'I know.'

'You're not going anywhere, without me anyway.'

'Max?'

'Yes baby.'

'Why is this happening?'

'I don't know baby,' He sighed, 'what do you want to do?'

'Lie here, with you.'

'Do you want me to get you anything?'

'Just hold me please.'

'Of course, you don't even have to ask me.'

'I love you Max.'

'I love you more than you'll ever know Zo,' he kissed the top of her head, 'shh get some sleep, I'm not letting go.' 


	29. Chapter 29

**So we now know the night terror and I wanted to make things positive again but the topic may come up again soon. Please Review. Lolly x **

It had been nearly a week since Zoe had told Max about the night terrors and slowly things had been improving.

'Did it happen last night?'

'No.' Zoe smiled

'Good.' He said kissing her

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Being here.' She smiled

'Zoe, you don't have to thank me for being here, I love you silly!'

'I know, I love you more silly.'

'So first day back are you ready?'

'Of course.' She smiled

'Shall I straighten your hair?' He asked as she sat at her dressing table

'Please.' She smiled

Once ready they drove to work, and they entered the ED hand in hand.

'Lovely to have you back Zoe.' Came a young nurses voice as she walked into the ed. She simply smiled in response.

'How's the sickness?' Rita asked as she entered the staff room.

'Stopping.' She smiled

'Good.' Rita smiled back before leaving the staff room.

'The night terrors?' Tess asked when she was the only remaining person stood in the room with Zoe.

'I told Max what happened, and they've stopped since then.'

'Im glad.' Tess smiled

'Me too,' Zoe returned the smile, 'listen, thank you for being here for me these past weeks.'

'That's what friends are for.'

'I know it can't have been easy after everything you've been through'

'Zoe it's fine, honestly' Tess said as she held Zoe hand

'Anyway, thank you.'

'Well if you need anything else let me know.' Came Tess' reply and then she left the staffroom.

'Zoe RTC on the London Road, eta 20 minutes.'

'Thank you for telling me Ethan, have Louise page me when the ambulance arrives, I'll be in my office.'

Ethan nodded and left Zoe once again alone. She finished making her decaf latte and headed to her office.

Once inside she sat in her chair and logged on to her computer, she was glad to be back at work. One of the few normalities remaining in her life.


	30. Chapter 30

**Please Review x **

It had been a tough first shift back, chaos and disaster had struck the ed. Now calm had finally fallen. That was until the young girl that had been the most critical from the RTC was rushed back to the ED after having a CT.

'Zoe, she collapsed when we were on our way to the lift.' Max shouted as he wheeled the young girl towards Resus.

'Okay, bay 3 Max.' Came her response.

Zoe and the team took over and frantically rushed; Max stood in the corner watching as they desperately tried to stabilise the young girl. 35 long minutes later, nothing had changed. The tough call had to be made.

'Time of Death 19:56' Zoe sighed.

As the team disconnected the equipment and covered the young girl, Zoe looked away, she threw her gloves into the bin and left Resus. Max, turned to comfort her but she was running towards the stairs and before he had left Resus she was already at the top of them.

He headed straight for her office and stood outside the door. He could hear her sobbing from inside and entered without warning.

'Don't.' She said as she desperately tried to dry her eyes.

'Zoe, it's okay.' He said as he sat down next to her on the floor.

'It's not.' She cried as he pulled her into his chest.

For now he needed to comfort her and when she was ready he'd listen and talk to her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Taking it down a bit of a different route. The ending is different to what you'd be expecting, but I wanted to write some scenes where Connie and Zoe open up to each other. Please review xx **

'Shh, I hate seeing you upset.'

'Max, she was only 14.'

'I know baby, but it wasn't your fault.'

'I know, but I feel responsible. How am I going to tell her parents?'

'It's okay, Connie can do that.'

Zoe shook her head and stood up to compose herself.

'Zoe, please just let me in.'

'Max, I need to do this.'

Zoe left the office and headed towards the relative room to deliver the devastating news to the young girls parents.

A short while later...

'Dr Hanna are you okay?' Asked Connie as Zoe approached the lead consultants office.

'No.' Zoe sighed, and entered the office.

'Do you want to talk?' Connie asked as she shut the door and sat next to Zoe.

'It's just been a long day.'

'The RTC girl?'

'She was so young, I should have done more.'

'No.' Connie sighed, 'Zoe, you are one of the best doctors on my team.'

'I'm not so sure Connie.'

'Listen to me,' Connie said as she took Zoe's hands and forced her to look at her, 'you've just had a long day, don't let that cloud your judgement.'

'Connie, everything is just so mucked up.' Zoe sobbed

'I know.' Connie said as she hugged her.

After composing herself Zoe spoke, 'I need some time out, you know.'

'From the job?'

'No,' she shook her head and sighed, 'from my life.'

'Max?'

'I love him, he's my everything but I just need some time.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I need a week on my own.'

'I'm not sure being on your own is a good thing at the moment.'

'I can't stay at Max's tonight.'

'I highly doubt that staying with Dylan is the best thing either.'

'True, but I don't have much choice.'

'Ah Zoe.'

'I just don't know what to do right now.'

'Right you can stay at mine for a few nights.'

'Are you sure Connie?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Thank you Connie.'

'Just don't tell anyone! I don't want them knowing I'm a softie.'

'As if. But Connie honestly thank you so much.'

'I'm always here Dr Hanna.'

'Like wise.'

'I'll drive you back in an hour and we can get your things alright?'


	32. Chapter 32

**I know this is a different route but I hope you enjoy it. It's something different but I wanted to write some Connie and Zoe scenes and I kind of want them to become close friends. **

**Only a short chapter, but it's just a filter. Anyway enjoy!x Lolly xoxox**

'Zoe, where are you going?' Called max as Zoe left the ed with Connie.

'She's coming to stay at mine for a while.' Connie replied as she lead Zoe to the car.

'What, look Zoe have I done something wrong?'

'I'll catch you up Connie,' she called as she turned and spoke to Max, 'I just want a time out, I love you still max, but I'm just so tired.' She sighed.

'Ah Zo,' he said embracing her, 'we're not over are we?'

'God no!'

'Okay, then you have a time out, and as soon as you're feeling okay, we'll talk.' He said as he gently kissed her head.

'Yeah.' She nodded.

'Right,' Zoe said inhaling.

She loosened her grip on him and turned to walk to Connie's car, he grabbed her and pulled her back to him, colliding his lips with hers.

'I love you, you know.'

'I know,' she smiled ,'soon okay.'

Max kissed her hand and she left to get into Connie's car.


End file.
